An awkward Edgehoney moment
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: I was bored when I made this and couldn't stop thinking of this ship so... enjoy the aftermath. ;)


Papyrus huffed as he carried his brother upstairs yet again. It bothered him already that Sans slept almost all day and it didn't help knowing that Sans was trying to keep the Fell's and Swaps From killing each other on a 24/7 basis. Papyrus tucked Sans into his bed, smiling at how Sans sighed in content upon feeling the soft mattress beneath him. "No... stay away..." Sans whimpered unconsciously. Papyrus frowned, feeling that somehow his kindness had gotten Sans and him into a situation much bigger than themselves.

"What happened today Sansy? Papy will fix it" Papyrus cooed, remembering how he learned that Sans responded to speech while he slept. "Red... Blue... mate... fight..." Sans whimpered. Papyrus sighed, as he knew this sentence too well. This usually ment that Edge and Stretch were arguing about how they thought it was a horrible idea that their brothers were dating. They did this multiple times before, and it always ended the same, Blue had started crying and Red had walked them both into the shared room of the Sans' to comfort Blue.

Papyrus nuzzled his brother before walking out the room, cutting off the lights before he did so. "It's absolutely horrendous!" "Oh please! As if you'd know what Horrendous even means!" Papyrus overheard Edge and Stretch growl at one another. Papyrus groaned and looked over the stair railing. Red had walked downstairs to make Blue and him something to eat, obviously meaning that the two were heckled a while before. "Sans I absolutely disagree with this DISGUSTING and distasteful choice! Why couldn't you love someone else?! Why date THAT soft piece of junk?!" Edge growled at his brother.

Papyrus heard Blue wail at the loud statement. Sighing in pity, Papyrus huffed at how immature the two versions of him were being. "Hey! My brother is NOT weak!" Stretch growled back, making Papyrus roll his eyes. Sure, every Sans had 1 HP but come on! If Papyrus had a say in this, he'd just tell the two to hush. Sending a look of apology to Red as the violent version of Sans walked upstairs, Papyrus absentmindedly high fived Red as the skeleton passed by him. At first, this tradition was dubbed as an annoying tradition of the Sans', but now, Papyrus had been pulled into it.

As the door closed and Papyrus heard the soft comforting words from Red, he smiled at the relationship that had blossomed between the two, even though they were different. Oy, if only Edge and Stretch saw it that way. Papyrus sighed, becoming intrigued when he suddenly realized that it had gotten quiet. Papyrus looked down and saw Edge and Stretch glaring at each other. Stretch looked up at the stair case, not noticing Papyrus. "Are we alone?" Edge asked. Stretch nodded and looked back at Edge. Papyrus gasped, he silently prayed that this wouldn't get violent.

Edge pulled Stretch towards him. 'Oh God, please don't fight' Papyrus thought, almost screaming when he saw what happened next. Edge pulled Stretch impossibly close and pressed his skull against the hoodie wearing skeleton that was hugged up against him. Stretch opened his mouth, accepting the red tongue that snaked its way into his mouth, wrapping itself around his own. Edge and Stretch were beginning a what seemed to be EXTREMELY intense match for dominance, which was (not surprisingly) won by Edge.

"Get on the couch" Edge growled, a tone of dominance and want in his voice. Stretch obeyed, laying down on his back seductively, and opening his legs in submission. Papyrus mentally screamed as he watched the horrific events take place. Edge growled and threw himself onto the couch on top of Stretch. Pressing his lower body against Stretch's, Edge groaned lowly as a soft moan was emitted from Stretch. "Remember now, we can't let our brothers know about this..." Edge chuckled.

Stretch whimpered and looked up at Edge. "Why can't we tell them?" Stretch asked. "Well, we can't have them butting in on us all the time now can we? That would mess up everything I've worked so hard on to teach you... and we wouldn't want that... would we?" Edge growled softly, his hand trailing down to the end of Stretch's hoodie. "No sir..." Stretch whimpered, moaning happily when he was rewarded with a lick across the neck. "Sir?" Stretch asked softly, preparing himself for a punishment, at least, that's what it looked like to Papyrus. Stretch had turned his head to the side, completely revealing his neck and making him vulnerable.

"Yes my pet?" Edge answered, taking Stretch's display of vulnerability as a sign of submission and licking his revealed neck up and down repeatedly as a reward. "I... I don't want to keep lying to my brother... I want to tell him..." Stretch moaned. Edge opened his previously closed eyes and bit down on Stretch's neck, growling at the sharp hiss that hid his scream. Edge didn't want his brother to intrude on his affair, but he also didn't want to be left guessing whether or not Stretch had been hurt by his punishment. He most probably was, but Stretch was stronger than he acted, making Edge huff in anger as he released his mate.

Stretch whimpered and looked to the side, beginning to cry when Edge used his sharp fingers to make the skeleton look up at him. "We just discussed this, and you DARE tell me that you want to break my rules?!" Edge growled. "N-no! I didn't mean it sir! I promise I just got caught in another moment! I-I won't say it again!" Stretch whimpered loudly. Edge growled, lifting up Stretch's chin and looking at his neck. "No, sir please! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it I swear!" Stretch sobbed, trying to wiggle free, but failing due to the weight of Edge's body on top of his own. Papyrus began to breathe heavily, not believing how violent the two were in both their fake and consensual relationships.

Papyrus flinched at the sharp squeal that came from Stretch, surprised that nobody else heard it. "I bet NOW you'll learn to hold your tongue" Edge growled, his anger lessening at the sound of Stretch's sobs and hiccups. Edge sighed in an exaggerated manner, leaning down and nuzzling Stretch. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Stretch chanted through sobs. "Shh..." Edge cooed, gently licking the tears from Stretch's face. Edge purred and licked Stretch's tears until they were all gone. "Hmmm... we should probably... (yawn)... do each other before I get too sleepy" Stretch yawned, tired from crying.

Edge chuckled, still wondering why Stretch didn't just say 'fuck' eh, maybe it was just the whole thing about submission... huh, Edge would have to look into that, maybe find a book about it. But for now... Edge grabbed Stretch's pants and pulled them down, chuckling again as Stretch squeaked upon feeling the sudden cold on his member. "Ahhh... Edge..." Stretch whined pathetically, pushing his naked pelvis against Edge's clothed one. "Alright calm down there eager mcbeaver" Edge chuckled, smiling wider as he heard Stretch giggle at the baby bones joke. Edge worked on unbuttoning his pants, but did so slowly, teasing Stretch and putting the skeleton through more than what he could take. "I'm going to sleep" Stretch huffed, turning onto his side. Edge let his eyes go wide at the sound of his mates sudden change in both confidence and behavior. "Oh really? Then I guess my little friend here won't be getting any sugar... I'll just take him home then" Edge teased, beginning to pull his pants back up. Stretch immediately got up and grabbed Edge's member, looking up at the overconfident skeleton and softly growling.

Edge smiled and booped his nose onto Stretch's. "I'm glad you see it my way" Edge said. Stretch growled and got into position. "Just shut up and do me" Stretch huffed. "Gladly" Edge said before pounding into Stretch. Stretch moaned and moved his hips along with Edge's pace. Ugh, obviously this wasn't the first time he'd been... touched.

Papyrus turned around and blushed heavily, not wanting to witness the event happening downstairs... on the couch... that EVERYONE sat on! Ugh... why?! Papyrus tried to block out the sounds of moaning and screaming and grunting, but how could he?! He had no ears! Oh why did everything weird happen when he was watching?! Stretch moaned and squeaked, rocking his hips to the motions of his mate. Edge pounded into Stretch moaning words of encouragement, waiting for the time of... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Papyrus screamed, scrambling downstairs and rushing out of the door. Edge and Stretch looked at each other, both blushing heavily as they realized what had just happened... they'd been caught.


End file.
